


The Day He Died

by fell_on_black_days



Series: Doctor Kaya Shepard [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, No Smut, Pre-Relationship, Shepard Twins (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fell_on_black_days/pseuds/fell_on_black_days
Summary: Part one of a series where the Shepard twins grew up on the streets of Boston. Commander Jordan Shepard is declared KIA after the events over Alchera, leaving his sister to pick up the pieces.





	The Day He Died

To: Doctor Kaya Shepard 

From: Commander Jordan Shepard, SSV Normandy

Hey Kai,

Just checking in and saying happy birthday to the both of us. I wish I could visit you but I’ve got my orders so I’m stuck out here in the Terminus Systems. You should receive a little package either today or tomorrow. No way in hell I’d forget to get you something. Anderson forwarded the mod kit you sent me last week. I’ll have Chakwas switch out my omnitool chip tonight before I slam back a shot for the both of us. We’ll be heading back to the Citadel soon, just have to finish sweeping this sector for more geth. The crew is due for some shore leave and I’m due to kick your ass in skyllian five. (I  _ am  _ going to win this time.) Take care of yourself.

Your asshole older brother,

Jordan

* * *

 

Kaya closed out her personal terminal as she sat in her office at Huerta Memorial Hospital. Communicating with her twin had never been easy and the reconstruction post Sovereign’s attack had caused more than a few glitches in neighboring comm buoys, resulting in his message arriving two days after it’s date stamp. She snorted at his last comment. “Older my ass. He’s got two minutes on me not two years,” she chuckled to herself as she walked out into the lobby. 

Her work as a trauma and reconstructive surgeon kept her busy. She was only three years out of med school but already had a list of clients a mile long that included members of half a dozen races, some diplomats, and dozens of injured vets and C-Sec officers. 

She had just started her rounds when she heard a patient crank up their vid screen to listen to the news. Normally, she would have just asked the patient to be respectful of those in neighboring rooms but she came to a full stop when she heard the headline.

“Emily Wang reporting from the citadel where we’ve just confirmed that the  _ SSV Normandy _ has been shot down over Alchera in the Terminus Systems. A full list of casualties is not available at this time…”

The rest faded out as Kaya went numb. Later all she could remember was thinking  _ He’s alive. He has to be alive. He has to… _

* * *

 

Garrus didn’t take the news about Shepard’s death well. He had assumed that the commander had made it out when his name wasn’t on the preliminary list of casualties but the looks on the crew’s faces had dashed his hopes faster than an FTL jump. He tried to hold it together. He threw himself at his work until the day of the memorial service. What he saw there pushed him past his limit.

The service had started off quietly despite the public showing. The body had not been recovered so there was a hollo of Jordan saluting in lieu of a casket. Anderson and Udina stayed front and center with the commander’s sister. All went well until Udina approached the podium to give a second eulogy.

Anderson had just finished his speech about Shepard’s effect on the people he met. About how he had grown up with little help on the streets of Boston with his sister and about how the two formed bonds that gave Shepard the strength to be who he was. Kaya had shed a few tears at that and embraced Anderson when he rejoined the gathering. When Udina walked up the steps, however, she stiffened. 

Everything about her body language had reminded Garrus of her brother then. Her jaw clenched as her hands curled into fists and her eyes seethed as Udina began to speak. Unlike Anderson, Udina denied the reaper threat as he cited Shepard’s bravery. His words twisted away from who Shepard was and made the man out to be an icon. Every word sounded like a recruitment speech as Udina encouraged other alliance soldiers to face the geth. 

Just as he began to talk about the events over Alchera Kaya snapped. She began screaming at the ambassador calling him a coward and a murderer, even going so far as to rush him before Anderson could hold her back. The Admiral whispered something in her ear to calm her as security rushed Udina off of the platform and the press started firing up their cameras. The last thing Garrus heard as Anderson supported Kaya inside was the beginning of a keening wail as it ripped from the woman’s throat.


End file.
